<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Sorted by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821178">Being Sorted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001'>Humanity_Strongest_001</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay'>Levi__Acker_Gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Erwin Smith, Hogwarts, Slytherin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the name 'Levi Ackerman' was called, a tiny boy whou couldn't possibly be twelve pushed his way to the front of the trembling group of first years. He climbed up the steps in meausured strides and sat down as gracefully as he could whilst struggling to actually sit down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherenorth/gifts">somewherenorth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like it!</p><p>For Somewherenorth!<br/>For their kindness and awesomeness when Inentered the fandom and became an eruri simp! 💖💞<br/>Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the name "Levi Ackerman" was called, a tiny boy who couldn't possibly be twelve pushed his way to the front of the trembling group of first years. He climbed up the steps in measured strides and sat down as gracefully as he could whilst struggling to actually sit down. He looked around the large hall, and took in the many faces. They all blurred together as if they were faces of a giant monster. The Slytherin table looked more attentive, but probably because all Ackerman's had been in Slytherin. However, a lot of people were whispering, the Ackerman's were a famous family in the wizarding world.</p><p>The hat was placed onto his head, and dipped to cover most of his face. A quiet laugh broke through the hall, but a withering glare from Professor McGonagall had them all quiet quickly. he squirmed slightly, and was tempted to rip the disgusting hat off his head. But he <em>needed</em> to be sorted. Had to be patient.</p><p>After several moments, the word <em>'Slytherin' </em>was announced by the soring hat, and the small boy yanked the hat off of his head and jumped down off the stool. The Slytherin table burst into loud cheers while the other tables groaned and grumbled, mostly staring at the small boy who was put in the <em>evil </em>house. Surprisingly, the boy glared at the occupants of his own house, let out a small huff and moved to sit at the end of the table. He glared at the girl he sat next to hard enough that she moved away from him, muttering something he wasn't bothered to make out under her breath.</p><p>He half listened to the other student's names to be called and sorted. He sat up when the name "Furlan Church" was called. One of his only friends walked up the steps and sat down on the stool. He caught Levi's eyes, and gave him a tiny smile. Levi smiled back before arranging his face back into it's habitual scowl. The Sorting Hat was placed onto his head, and the house <em>'Ravenclaw' </em>was called out. The table two next to where the Slytherin's sat erupted into cheers, and Furlan grinned as he hurried to sit down next to a blond boy patting the empty seat next to him. Levi's scowl turned into a grimace as some of the Slytherin's booed loudly. </p><p>He sat back down, not even attempting to catch his friends eye. He was still being welcomed by the Ravenclaws: patted on the back, hand's being shaken. Levi avoided looking at the Ravenclaw table too much, and instead turned to the empty plates and utensils. He waited for another name to be called out. When <em>"</em>Isabel Magnolia<em>" </em>was called, a short excited girl bounded up the steps, her auburn hair in it's usual messy do. She sit's down on the stool, utterly still yet bursting with energy. When the hat is placed on her head, the house <em>'Gryffindor' </em>was called out, and Slytherin booed almost as loud as Gryffindor's cheers. However, McGonagall, Gryffindor's head, shot them another withering look. <em>If looks could kill...</em> Levi frowned, all three of them, separated. In different houses. He contemplated banging his head onto the wooden table. However, he decided against it, and turned around, trying to catch a glance at either Isabel or Furlan, but he was too short. he couldn't see over the much taller students in the years above. He scowled and sat back down. Another boy caught his eye, blond, and well groomed. His name was Erw-something, Levi couldn't remember the rest. he Hadn't been paying attention.</p><p>Then silence descended over the hall when the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and addressed the hall of students with a wide, sweeping gesture. "Good evening students. It's wonderful to welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts. As always, the Forbidden Forest is banned from <em>every </em>student. And there is a list of banned objects in Filch's office, if you would like to find out what's on there," he smiled at that, already knowing that none of his students would check. "That is all. Tuck in!" His voice boomed, and the plates in front of him filled with different food. </p><p>Levi gawped at the platters, he had never seen so much food. <em>'Where did it come from?' </em>Levi pulled his plate closer, and had to almost stand to be able to reach the letters. He piled large quantities of food, and ignored the other students around him. He was so hungry. He didn't have any money to purchase any on the train, and he refused Isabel and Furlan's attempts. </p><p>When the student's were done with their food, the plates cleared of the excess - <em>what a waste</em> - , and were now gleaming in the candlelight. He stood with the rest of the table, and followed the prefect ushering along other nervous first years. They were heading to Slytherin's common room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy! 💖</p><p>Sorry it's so short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What!? The common room is in the <em>dungeon!? </em>How disgusting!" Levi snorted, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. The Slytherin prefect shot the very short first year a dirty look, I assure you it's very clean." Levi huffed again and rolled his eyes, "like I'd believe you," he retorted.</p><p>The Slytherin prefect just kept walking, heading further and further into the <em>belly </em>of the castle. Levi shuddered at the coldness, and wrapped his cloak tighter round his small frame. He shot the prefect's back another dirty look. He huffed, and his breath puffed out in a white cloud in front of him. <em>'Great!'</em></p><p>They arrived at the end of the corridor, but before Levi could make some mart-ass remark, the prefect said the word, <em>Pure-blood, </em>and a door appeared in the wall. Levi felt disgusted, the password was so revolting. He hated Slytherin. Wished nothing more than to march back to wherever they kept that stupid Sorting Hat, and make it fix this mistake. He growled under his breath, and ignored the half weird half terrified looks shot in his direction from other first years. He huffed and entered the common room, hoping it was at least warmer than the corridor.</p><p>He sighed at the heat that enveloped him. Grateful of the roaring green fires. Though he was used to cold and damp conditions, the warmth was always favourable. He ignored the other first year Slytherins and stalked up to the steps to the boys dormitories. He identified his things easily, the shabby, old bag amongst the new, clearly expensive shit. He wanted to grab his knife and ruin all those shitty bags. </p><p><em>Curse you. Fuck you, Hogwarts. Why did </em>he <em>have to be separated from his only friends. And placed into SLYTHERIN. </em>"Tch. How disgusting," he muttered under his breath, taking in the grimy corridor, noting how his breath puffed out in front of him in a white mist. He pulled his cloak tighter around his small frame, and pushed his way though the group of first years until he was standing next to the crackling fire. He ignored the drivelling prefect, instead thinking about going to have long and hopefully warm shower. Then bed, and maybe he would get enough sleep to prevent him from feeling so drained of energy during the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully some lessons next<br/>And more Erwin!!</p><p>Hope you liked it<br/>Feedback welcome! </p><p>(Other characters will be introduced aswell)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are welcome<br/>Sorry for any mistakes<br/>All feedback, and suggestions are as well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>